


Weasley Is Our (Pirate) King

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Challenge: First Line, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-06
Updated: 2004-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron becomes an Animagus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weasley Is Our (Pirate) King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melusina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melusina/gifts).



> This is for the first lines meme, where you take another author's first line and write a story for it. The first line here is Melusina's.

"Sparrow?"

Harry looked sympathetic. "I'm afraid so."

"Your wings could be quite useful." Hermione neither looked nor sounded sympathetic in the least.

"A bloody sparrow?"

"What's wrong with that? Honestly, Ron, it's not as though you're something awful. Like a rat."

"No, just a sparrow."

"Well," Harry said, "you're not likely to be hunted when you change."

That wasn't much comfort. Hunted they might be, as fox and snake, but at least Hermione and Harry could keep some dignity. Ron thought he should be used to the lack by now.

Bloody sparrow.

"All right," he grumbled. "Let's practice it again."


End file.
